


Come Undone

by wajjs



Series: victor & yuuri being gross(ly in love) [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, don't judge me pls, it is uncertain if it's established relationship or not since there's really no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajjs/pseuds/wajjs
Summary: Mine, immaculate dream, made breath and skin, I've been waiting for you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened. I don't really know what to think?
> 
> I've never really written a PWP before so this was a really fun ride *pun totally intended considering what happens in the fic, hehehehe. Hopefully you'll like it! I tried to make it as sexy as I could, but for the love of all things I love, I can't stop myself from being _(trying to be)_ awfully poetic. Also, this fic is dedicated to my most loyal reader and the Yuri to my Victor ~~(the Peter to my Wade, the Shige to my Koyama, the sun to my shine...)~~ , my beloved Rie!
> 
> Title and summary are taken from Duran Duran's song titled "Come Undone". If you've never listened to this truly amazing masterpiece, I highly recommend to give it a listen! It's one of my favorite songs of all times and the lyrics are just so good. So so good.
> 
> This is, as things tend to be, unbetaed! Please tell me if you find any kind of mistake I should fix!
> 
>  

 

         **COME UNDONE**

 

 

     The temperature of the cool room was something neither of them could fully register, both busy with keeping their bodies moving against each other with an ease that would’ve meant years of practice and experience when in reality the truth was far from that.

     Maybe they were meant to be—but no, this wasn’t the time and place to think about that.

     Yuri’s hips were in a constant movement, though lazy, and electricity ran through each of his nerves, sparkling at the tip of his fingers. His eyes were shut tight, lips parted and swollen from the way they had been bitten by Victor just moments before. He could feel the muscles of his thighs trembling because of the uncomfortable position (hovering just above Victor’s lap), but he couldn’t pay attention to it when the other man’s lubed up fingers teased the sensitive rim of his anus repeatedly, stealing small gasps from him whenever the single tip of a digit pressed inside.

     His hands clutched the shoulders of a pristine white shirt, needing something —anything— to anchor him, to keep him from completely losing his mind. Victor’s mouth felt hot against the skin covering his collarbones, his body thrumming with energy and desire, coiling tight inside him, wanting to explode throughout his system with the full capacity of taking him over the glorious edge and further beyond.

     A firm hand held his stuttering hips in place and then the fingers at his entrance were no longer teasing, no—slowly, painfully so, a single digit worked his way inside him, caressing his walls this way and that until his body accommodated to the foreign intrusion. It didn’t really hurt, Yuri had to admit as much; rather, it gave a weird feeling he didn’t know how to describe and then the finger began moving in and out, in and out, and _oh. That felt good._

     “Vic-,” he tried to talk but he should’ve known that his voice couldn’t be trusted at that moment, a broken, weak, whimper slipping from between his lips instead of a coherent sentence.

     Still, Victor seemed to understand just fine.

     “It’s alright Yuri,” the older man tilted his head backwards so he could look at the younger’s still closed eyes; “I got you.”

     Flames of addicting fire licked at the corners of his conscience as the first lone finger was soon followed by a second one, the stretching not painful and no longer giving him a weird feeling, no, it felt glorious, exhilarating even, when they began to thrust harder and faster inside him, stars rushing behind his eyelids as something inside him was awaken and teased relentlessly, legs spreading further and almost making him lose balance. He would’ve, if not for his desperate grip on Victor’s shoulders.

 

     He was a sight to behold, glasses forgotten on the left side of the desk, naked, head thrown backwards and bitten lips parted in a silent moan, the arch of his back as elegant as his pirouettes when he was gliding freely through the ice. His cock felt heavy between his legs, precome dripping from the swollen tip down the shaft, his arousal evident and addicting, making Victor want to lean closer for more, to just devour and enjoy.

     What would it taste like against his tongue, inside his mouth? What kind of feeling would it bring him once it was safely located inside his aching throat? Oh, he just knew the ache of his jaw would be more than worth it; the thought of watching Yuri fall apart in crazed pieces was enough to make his mouth water and elicit a twitch from his own cock still tucked inside his pants.

     But now it wasn’t the time for fantasies, he decided as he took in the show Yuri was putting for him alone to enjoy with hungry eyes, the younger man the very image of desire.

 

     A third finger soon stretched him further and made him oh so aware of everything—of his own skin, of the delicious burn between his legs and spreading him open; aware of his own world and beliefs shattering to let new ones form.

     The fingers felt like enough but at the same time he knew they weren’t, biting and licking his lips in anticipation for the main course. It felt herculean of him to open his eyes but he did, he needed to watch Victor, to see him watching him in return, and it was like the beginning of the universe all over again, right there, in the space between their bodies and they were being pulled in by a tantalizing force.

     Yuri whined when the fingers were gone, not having time to complain when the distinct sound of a zipper being pulled open and the rustling of clothes made him hold his breath, waiting in excited anticipation for the fire about to consume him whole.

 

     “Are you ready?” Victor asked, smile sweet instead of the smirk he’d sported moments before, when his pants were still in their initial place. “You will tell me if you want me to stop, right? I’ll stop the moment you ask me to.”

     “God-,” Yuri swallowed anxiously, fingers tensing before relaxing, easing his white knuckled grip on the other’s shoulders, “whatever you do, don’t stop... please. Keep going. I- I want this…”

     “Alright,” Victor let out a small chuckle as he reached over towards the desk to grab the bottle of lube he’d left there earlier, pouring a generous amount on his palm before closing his hand around his own waiting erection, Yuri watching him as if he were entranced. Fascinated. 

     And then he was finished, his hands resting on each side of the younger’s hips (who didn’t even seem to notice the sensation of a lubed hand against his heated skin) and holding him in place before gently guiding his body down, stretched entrance aligned right above the head of his cock. He stopped his guidance there, though, and decided to let Yuri mark the beginning rhythm of their rendezvous dance.

     “Whenever you are ready,” he said, looking at his partner and smiling calmly at him, his own pale thumbs caressing the soft skin covering slightly protruding hip bones in a soothing manner.

     Yuri gulped once and nodded timidly, and Victor’s smile widened at that—the younger was so cute, it was endearing. But then he continued lowering his hips, hands firmly holding onto his partner’s shoulders, until his extended rim gave in to the pressure of Victor’s cock pushing against it, entering him and stretching him further, doing what three fingers couldn’t. He gasped and tensed, his body burning up and hips trembling in their place, still hovering above the older man’s lap. The muscles of his thighs protested at the abrupt stop in the movement, but he needed a moment to get used to it before he could really continue. So he took a deep breath and bit his lips, closing his eyes and pushing his consciousness past the initial pain to take Victor in as deeply as possible, squirming and gasping, tensing and relaxing his muscles time and time again until he was fully seated on his partner’s thighs, the rim of his entrance fully stretched around the base of the cock spreading him in two, his breathing erratic and his body tense, fingertips digging into the flesh of firm shoulders.

     It was like, all of a sudden, he was too full, filled to the brim, and he wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to get up from his current position any time soon, his legs open wide, slight tremors running through his muscles. He was aware that it hurt, but the pain was only the good kind of pain—one that could make you addicted to the sensation, one powerful enough to make you come back time and time again for more. Still working on stabilizing his breathing, he dared to open his eyes that had shut closed yet again, brown irises losing themselves in the depth of ever blue ones, souls reaching out and intertwining, bodies alight like millions of galaxies in one.

     And then he lifted his hips, slowly, as slowly as humanly possible, and eased the way his fingers curled, willing himself to stay as relaxed as he could, before dropping them once more, the friction being deliriously amazing, making him repeat his movements, maintaining the same easy rhythm, not daring to go faster. But it proved to be enough for Victor, who had found himself lost in the breathtaking pleasure invading him and making his body burn the moment his hard cock had been engulfed by that tight, slickened heat, taking him whole, leaving him desperate for more, for as much as the other could give, for it all. 

     He groaned, tilting his head backwards for a moment and letting his hands guide Yuri’s hips once more, helping him with the continuous rise and fall of his body, before he leaned forwards, hungry lips meeting unsuspecting ones, swallowing a weak whimper, both melting under the intensity of the kiss. Their bodies responded in sync with each other, craving for their joined release, and soon the movements were faster and harder, moans barely contained by desperate kisses, hands everywhere, sweat making their bodies slide with ease and shine under the lights of the ceiling. The glorious edge was there, at the reach of their hands, and embracing they surpassed it, desire spilling inside and outside, their pent up needs exploding with exhilarating sighs.

 

     Yuri’s forehead was damp with sweat, and he rested it on Victor’s shoulder while he fought to catch his breath, his cheeks turning a vibrant shade of red at the feeling of come dripping out of the now reddened and swollen rim of his stretched hole. The cock lodged inside him was beginning to soften, making him squirm and whine brokenly, his body feeling way too over sensitive and everything was more than enough to set his tender nerves alight again. Weakly, his fingers curled once more around the shoulders of Victor’s once pristine white shirt, tugging on it as he rolled his hips experimentally, not knowing what exactly he needed, but at the same time willing to go all the way in the pursuit of whatever it was that his body claimed. Victor closed his eyes and moved his hands to Yuri’s firm buttocks, fingertips pressing into the plump flesh there before he helped his partner lift his hips one last time so he could pull out—earning them both another whine and a groan, respectively. His shirt stuck to his chest uncomfortably with a mixture of sweat and come, but he made no move to take it off, unable to bring his hands off of the younger man’s body.

     “Are you… are you ok?” He asked, voice careful and low, his mind still basking in the marvelous afterglow following their coitus.

     Yuri trembled and nodded even though his face was still safely tucked between Victor’s neck and shoulder, moving even closer in response, as if he were afraid they’d had to part much too soon for their mutual liking. “That was… that was amazing,” he admitted, his voice weak and timid, his blush spreading to his ears and down his neck.

     “Yes,” Victor chuckled, hugging Yuri tightly before moving one hand to rest it on the younger’s head, stroking his hair lovingly, “it definitely was.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> And now I shall hide back inside my glittery trashcan! Have a lovely week!


End file.
